The Red On The Rose And The Grey Of His Eyes
by phoenix-web
Summary: Rose Weasley has just started her fourth year at Hogwarts.She is top of the class, fairly popular, and Scorpius likes her back. So why is everything suddenly going so horribly wrong? hope you enjoy pease r and r i know you've heard it a hundred times.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Rose Weasley. I am 14 years old, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. In Griyffindor, obviously. I -- ooh, a note.

_Rosie,_

_I just wanted to check you are fully aware of the plan. Lets go over it one more time._

_Love,_

_LG_

_Luci Goosey, we have been over the plan 50 million times! Oh whatever, lets do it again. You have told Scorpius to be in the Entrance Hall at the beginning of lunch. I will go up to him and say in a light, casual way, "hi Scorpy. How was double HOM?" then he will say something like "it makes library hour seem fun.". I will laugh the laugh we rehearsed, swishing my hair slightly, and say, "look, Scorpius, I was wondering, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" and he will say "like a date?" and I will say "yeah…" and hope not to turn the attractive colour of beetroot. Then he will say "love to!" (fingers crossed) and I will say "great!"(depending on his answer of course) "well I'd better go, I am wanted in detention with Crabtree."_

"_What did you do?" he will ask and I will reply "Oh, I was whispering to Luci and Crabby told me to stand up and tell the class what I was saying, so I did and sang mine and Luci's rather obscene version of the Hogwarts song.". He will laugh and say "excellent work!" and then I will skip off to the common room to tell you everything._

_Fab! I cant wait you and Scorpius make the perfect couple!!_


	2. Chapter 1 Asking Out Scorpius

Chapter 1 - Asking Out Scorpius

OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! He looks so gorgey even when he is just standing around! Ok, breathe and -- oops he's looking at his watch, better go.

"Hi Scorpy!" I smile my attractive smile. "How was double History of Magic?"

"Well, we actually thought James Gibbons had died of boredom until he gave this massive snore. Even Binns noticed. He now has detention for a week and has been banned from the trip on Saturday." He smiled at me. Omg, melty knees, melty knees.

"Ha ha. Well, look Scorpius, I was wondering --" but my words were drowned out by a very sing song voice.

"Oh hi, Scorpy baby!" This red head (fake) Ravenclaw fifth year that I knew vaguely from Quidditch bounced up to Scorpius and kissed him on the lips. I just stared. Scorpius looked a bit embarrassed.

"Umm, Rose, you know Amanda…" he looked at me hopefully while I looked blankly back. "She's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team… Amanda Baytes?" Something jogged in my memory. A vision of a bludger speeding toward me and then blackness.

"Oh, yes" I smiled stonily. "Whacked a bludger my way third year. Took two weeks to recover. Could have failed my transfiguration test if Scor hadn't brought me my homework every day and helped with the answers. Concussion, you see."

Scorpius looked uncomfortable now. Good.

"Well, yes, you were saying?"

I didn't know what to say. But then I caught sight of a sixth year had some history with.

"Never mind. I don't need you now." I put emphasis on the last words.

"Mark! Hey Mark!" He looked round. He seemed pleased to see me.

"Hey Ro!"

Mark and I met at a party the Gryffindors once held when I was in second year. Alot of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins had snuck over to groove with us. My mate Rebecca suggested we play spin the bottle and I got paired with Mark Davis. After that night we started going out. We were together 5 months before I ended it because I liked Scorpius. Sometimes I regret it. He really is quite cool. And pretty hot too. He has jet black hair that falls into his eyes which are this really intense dark blue. Nearly as nice as Scorpius' green.

"Hey, Mark look I was wondering, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? It could be fun!" I smiled the smile and batted my eyelashes. I needn't have bothered. Every one knew he was still in love with me. It had earned me a few haters in the girl department.

"Yeah…" he breathed "yeah it would"

"Yay!" I said. "So, meet you in the Entrance Hall 11:00 Saturday!" I stoo on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He walked off in a daze, stroking the place my lips had touched his cheek. I turned and noticed Scorpius looking at me. I figured he had seen the whole thing. I smiled coldly at him and walked away. I knew I had made him very jealous but I could still feel the tears welling up and sliding down my cheeks as I reached the Entrance Hall. What had I done?


	3. Chapter 2 Someone Other Than Scorpius

**If you know the character, its not mine. Love you guys xx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Someone Other Than Scorpius

"I have accidentally asked out Mark Davis" I say to Luci as I get into the common room and sump into one of the comfy chairs by the fire.

"How the hell did you do that?" she said in amazement.

So I told her the "story". She seemed more shocked about the fact that Scorpius was going out with Amanda than anything else.

"Well, obviously, you've always been a quick thinker." she told me matter-of-factly. "It's nothing less than what I would have expected of you. The thing with Amy--" I glared at her for using the pet name (petty, I know) "- with _Amanda _then, if it bothers you - that gets me … Unless …" I looked at her hopefully. "Well maybe he's trying to make you jealous!"

My look of hope changed to a look of disbelief. Scorpius didn't play games. He wasn't like that.

"Oh come on," she said seeing my face. " you two have had amazing chemistry ever since you first met on the Hogwarts Express four years ago, and both of you know it. I think he is trying to get you to make the first move, as he is too afraid of rejection to do it himself. And besides, he's never noticed Amanda Baytes before. Why now?"

"No way!" I said, though there was some truth in what she was saying. And it was better than believing he was going out with her because he liked her.

"Ok. Maybe you're right." I could see the satisfaction on her face. She loved being right. And she was good at this. "So what do we do?"

And again we set to work plotting how to get Scorpius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know, short chapter, but the next one will be good. Isn't Luci smart? Yes I quite agree. If you want spoilers, put it in your review (which I know you will be writing, because you are such lovely people). Also any questions you want answered about the mystical world of Harry Potter, I'm here to help.**

**Lyg (which FYI means love you guys), Emma (yes, SHE HAS A NAME!)**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3 Luci

**Hi you lot. As usual, if you recognise the character from anywhere, it's not mine. Sob.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luci

Luci Watts has been my best friend forever. And I mean forever. My family, Al's family, and Luci's family have lived in Godric's Hollow since before even James was born. My mum and Annalise (Luci's mum) would take us everywhere together since the day they got out of hospital. I stayed round her house aged 3. She is a part of our family, so much so if you didn't know us you would think we were un-identical twins. I think she really likes James, though she says she doesn't. yeah, whatever Luci.

I know everything there is to know about her, and knows everything about me. For example, she had a sixth toe removed at birth. And her lucky number is pi. Which doesn't make sense. But then, nor does a lot of the stuff she does. Like when she dyed her hair bubble gum pink for a laugh. Bear in mind Minerva McGonagall is our Headmistress, and Tamara Tedgewood (THE Hitler Youth in Hogwarts robes) was Head Girl. Or the time she advertised SPEW from the astronomy tower to a crowed of onlookers below. Or the time … well you get the idea. Luci is whacko. And soo in love with James.

Though we had all lived in the same village all our lives, Luci only met the Potter's (with the exception of Albus and Ginny) when we were nine. It was my birthday party, and in the middle of a game of tag in the back yard. James came out the door carrying my cake and wearing a lovely scowl on his face. He made it plain he would rather join in with the littlies than help out. But his mum made him (I love Ginny - she's awesome). Anyway, Luci caught sight of him and stopped in her tracks. I tagged her but she didn't even notice.

"Oh, my God" she said with a slight breathlessness to her voice. "Who is _that_?"

"That's my cousin James." I stood beside her, panting slightly. Her eyes were fixed on James. I was a bit bewildered. Why was she staring?

"You never told me you had a hot cousin!"

"Luci!" I said giggling. So she liked him. "He's gross!"

She gave me a look like I was crazy and marched off to talk to him.

He liked her and they have been good friends ever since.

About a week after we had started planning how to get Scorpius back I was sitting in the common room with James. It was the Hogsmeade weekend and I had a cold so I wasn't going. James had been banned, unsurprisingly, so it was just the two of us. I was thinking haw Luci had always been such a good, wise owl friend, so I figured I should help her out too.

"James, describe Luci in one word."

"Crazy" he said without hesitation.

"Ha ha. No, seriously James. Is she potentially dateable?". He looked up from the letter he was writing.

"Err…. Well …. I dunno… She's really pretty, and funny and smart…but she's a bit young you know…"

"James, two years, that is nothing. George and Sian are nine years apart and their marriage is perfect." I snapped.

"Alright, alright! Why are you so keen for us to get together anyway? Hmmmm?"

"I don't know, you two just seem like a good couple, that's all. I would hate to see that go to waste." I said a little grumpily. Two years! What a baby.

"Yeah, ok. What's going on with you and Scorpius, anyway? Last I heard you were planning on asking him out. Is that true? Your dad wont be pleased. Neither will my dad. Or Granddad.

"Yeah, well its none of their business. Or yours for that matter. Besides, I don't know what you mean." I said with dignity (that is what I like to think)

"It is my business" I ignored him, but he kept staring at me with his eyebrows raised, so I told him everything. Next thing I knew I was sobbing on his shoulder.

"…and he said…and then she said "oh hi Scorpy baby!" with her s-s-stupid voice and s-stupid red hair, and Mark said it would b-be f-fun and then I …. his face…w-was all twisty and she was h-h-hanging on his arm a-and h-he was st-staring….."I blubbered off. James stroked my hair.

"Shhhhhh…shhhhhh…" I took deep gulps of air. "Ahhh poor Rosie Posie… you've always been my favourite cousin you know…. that's why I never complained about coming to your birthday parties" I gave a half sob half laugh. "I hate to see you sad, I really do. Look, despite the fact he has a family of Slytherins, he seems ok. So I will try to help you" I looked up "not making promises or anything, ok? But once I have done this I can go back to hating him, agreed?"

I chuckled a small watery chuckle, and said "Agreed". We did that weird fist knocking thing, and that's when Luci burst into the room. She took one alarmed look at my (apparently blotchy) face and started to hurry over. James looked at her for a moment, appeared to make his mind up about something, got up, kissed the top of my head and said "Hang in there soldier." and went to divert Luci's attention for a moment while I pulled myself together. But as Luci came over her alarm was gone and the strangest look had replaced it. It was a look of ecstasy. No, euphoria!

"Oh my God" she said in a dreamy voice. Now I was getting worried.

"Luci, wha--"

"James just asked me out"

This caught me completely by surprise. There was a bit of silence while I absorbed this new piece of information. But then I seemed to wake up.

"OH MY GOD!!!! What did you _say_?"

"What do you _think_!? I've only liked him FOREVER! Anyway, on to more important matters … WHAT THE HELL!!?"

"W-what?" I stammered, a little thrown.

"WE HAD A PLAN!" she screamed at me. She grabbed a cushion and started beating me with it. Everyone in the common room (which was considerably fuller) was staring at us. A few had risen halfway out their seats, and then sat down again, probably assuming I had the situation under control (or too scared of Luci to do anything) Then I got what she meant.

"OMG! Mark! I was supposed to go with him to Hogsmeade!"

"_Now_ she remembers!" she hissed, rather viciously. I couldn't understand what had gotten her so worked up.

"Luci, what is wrong with you? Why are you so mad? Look, I will just go to him tomorrow, make some excuse, and…. Well end it" she looked up at me in disbelief.

"What?" she said in a low and somewhat deadly voice.

"Well, it's not fair to use him like this. I do like him, but not in that way. It would be wrong to lead him on. I feel guilty."

"You stupid soft cow" she hissed through her teeth, glaring at me. "I'm going to bed. Don't wait up" and with that she marched off up the spiral staircase and out of sight. I just stared after her. In disbelief. Maybe she was PMS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Told ya this one would be longer. Did you like it? Please tell me. And thanks to:**

**callmedaynuhh and littlefishbigpond for their reviews! Follow in their footsteps!!**

**Emma xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 The Boy And Friend

**Hello, hello. You know the score, if you know them, not mine. Xx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Boy And Friend

"Sooo… What happened between the Dragon Queen and the Ice Princess?" my best boy friend (boy and friend) Alex leaned across to whisper to me in Herbology the following Monday. Luci glared at us from across the tray. I knew she would rather be across the _classroom_ right now but we had been assigned our partners at the beginning of the year and she and Alex had always been my partners anyway. She had kept up the stony silence all weekend now.

"I don't really know" I whispered back.

"Is it true she's going out with your cousin?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

The subject of them as a couple had been of much interest to the 4th and 6th years.

"So have you see the hot new guy?" he asked with much excitement in his eyes.

"Is he gay? Coz, honey you might want to check that out first." I joked.

"Not for me! Look, he's in 5th year, I don't know his name, but you should check him out. He is quite literally gorgeous!" Alex gushed.

"Are _you_ gay?" he gave me a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Owww" I said laughing.

"Quiet over there! Rose I am seeing your parents for lunch on Saturday! I can tell them about your talking then if you like! Same goes for you Albus!" Professor Longbottom said.

"What did I do!?" my cousin called a few trays away.

"Hey, Professor, how come you're so much nicer out of school?" I said. The class laughed, and even Neville's mouth twitched a bit.

"Because out of school, young lady, I am not your teacher. Ok, pack up you lot, the bell will be going shortly."

As we made our way back across the courtyard I turned to Alex.

"So who's this new guy then?"

"Oh, he's just there." he pointed to a burly Hufflepuffs 5th year.

"Oh my God, Alex! He isn't new! That's Chris Macmillan! He's always been here. We had his family over for a barbeque summer before last."

"Oh yeah I remember. Blimey, he has gotten fitter." I jumped at Luci's voice. Alex raised his eyebrows at me and walked off to Potions.

"Are you talking to me then?" I asked her.

"Yeah… sorry about before, I just… well I guess I just wanted to see two people perfect for each other together, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll work on it." and we walked off together arm in arm.

That night in the common room I found myself staring at James and wondering if he'd had any luck with Scorpius. Luci looked up and looked from me to James. She nudged me with her foot.

"Hey, why you staring? You got the hots for my boyfriend?" she sniggered.

"No…. I just … Well he said he'd talk to Scorpius for me. I was just thinking of asking him if he'd had a chance yet."

"Ooh, lets go now!" she was full of excitement.

"Oh, I dunno…" I trailed off uselessly as she pulled me to my feet.

We walked (or she dragged) across the common room to the group of boys sat "doing their homework" or, in the terms of people who aren't stupid, looking at a list of all the girls in their year that they hadn't screwed over and if they had the chance would they or not? It was all talk, because most of them but a few exceptions could even pull a flobberworm. that's when I noticed Albus was sitting with them.

"Oi, Al, you might be old enough to be arrested in some states for what you are "discussing" right now, but you are certainly not old enough to be talking about it. Go."

"Don't know what you're talking about" he muttered mutinously, but he left pretty sharpish all the same.

One of James' mates looked at me and Luci and said "_Yes"_. No prizes for guessing for what he was talking about. James was rising to his feet it a dangerous look on his face, but I put a hand on his to stop him doing anything stupid.

"A) you are obviously more moronic than you look (and believe me that is an achievement) because Luci and I are not in your year" I said to the idiot "and B)if you ever talk to, about or near me and my friend in that way ever again I will curse you so badly that you will take weeks to recover" he mirrored me and reddened around the ears (an embarrassing thing I got from my dad). His mates started to laugh, and then he was sniggering too, but he was cut off by a loud bang behind me. James had fired an awesome hex at the idiot. By the look of it it was a bat bogey hex.

"James, I need to talk to you." I said. He nodded with gritted teeth, still staring at the struggling moron. Me and Luci had to grab his arms and pull him away. I didn't really know haw to start, so Luci stepped in.

"Hi boyfriend" she smiled.

"Hi girlfriend" he smiled back and leant in to snog her. Everyone in the vicinity was watching them kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, great, enough of the PDA" I said, forcing them apart. "Ok, James have you spoken to Scorpius yet?"

"What?" he said with an unconvincing air of bewilderment.

"James don't play with me."

"Cant hear you, sorry."

I hit him with a large book on a nearby table. Quite hard too, because the binding snapped a little.

"OW! Ok, ok, but you're not going to like it." I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Well he said… He said he really liked Amanda. Sorry."

And he walked back to his friends, leaving me with the feeling of someone who had been jumped on by 12 fat guys. Who's equally lardy mates thought they would join in too for a laugh. I other the words the feeling of someone who had pretty much just been dumped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading. Loving the reviews. Keep them coming. How do you guys like this joke:**

**There was a man who hated his wife very much, so he went to this guy called Arty who kills people for a pound. He gave Arty a picture of his wife and told him to meet her in the frozen food section in Tesco's. when Arty got there he saw the wife coming along, so he choked her and put her in the freezer. But the he realised this wasn't the wife. So the next woman comes along, and he thinks it's her, so he chokes her and puts the body in the freezer. Again it's not the wife. Finally she does come along, and he chokes her and puts her in the freezer. Now, not being the brightest button on the cardigan, he got caught (and you would, killing people in Tesco), and so the next day the headline of the news was "Arty-Chokes-Three-For-A- Pound-At-Tesco."**

**Geddit!?**

**Ly, Emma xxx**


	6. Chapter 7 Confrontation

Hello my FF buddies. Sorry about the break. I was a bit miffed because loads of people are reading my stories (which I am truly grateful for) but no-one is reviewing! (with one exception - thank you again for your lovely reviews, callmedaynuhh xx). If you read it, PLEASE REVIEW IT! Even if you don't like it I appreciate all the same. Thank you. Lastly, if I've said it once I have said it a hundred times, if you know them, not mine.) =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confrontation**

"**Hey Scorpius" he looked around. "Come here". He approached me nervously.**

"**Er, Rose, what--" but I pulled him into the empty class/storage room. It was just before dinner two days after the thing in the common room with James. Outside I could hear the rest of the school thundering toward the Great Hall.**

"**Uh, hey." for some reason there was a tension between us that had never been there before as we stood in the small dark room.**

"**So, listen, James told me what you said. Don't worry you don't have to pretend to me. I know how you feel." I waited. It seemed an age before he spoke again.**

"**Scor?"**

"**Er, Rose, the thing is, I er, wasn't pretending. I really do like Mandy."**

"**M- Mandy?" I said, shaking slightly.**

"**Oh- Amanda."**

"**Scorpius!" I hit him with a book. Yeah, I do like to hit people. With books.**

"**Ouch! Rose - what--"**

"**I came to you!" I half yelled at him, tears pricking in my eyes. What you need to understand is (for those of you think I'm a terrible cry-baby) only Scorpius has the power to make me cry. I usually never do. Anyway,**

"**I came to you and I was going to ask you out! But she got there first, the stupid slimy fake red head! Is that what you like **_**Scorpy?**_** People with FAKE HAIR! I HAVE REAL HAIR! AND YOU--" I was cut off by Scorpius giving me a full proper kiss on the lips. It was nice. **_**Really**_** nice. Magical, even. But suddenly he broke away.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." and he turned and walked out the door without even another look back.**

"**He KISSED you?" Luci had a look of utter shock on her face. We were in the library, battling our transfiguration homework. James was with us. And Albus. And Lily. And Hugo.**

"**YOU kissed Scorpius?" Al said.**

"**Wow" James looked as stunned as Luci.**

"**Your dads going to KILL you!" Lily piped up.**

"**Thanks. No, really you guys. I feel blessed to have such a loving and supportive family."**

"**So… what do you do now?" asked Luci, biting her lip. She was sitting on James' lap, leaning into his chest. I gazed at them for a moment, and thought of Scorpius. I fought back tears again. Oh, Scorpius.**

"**Now… now I move on"**

_**-x-Scorpius-x-**_

**What the hell was she playing at? My feet pounded the floor with unnecessary force as I made my way up the marble staircase. Lost in my thought, I didn't notice where I was going until I stopped at the Fat Lady. I gave her the password and she swung forwards to admit me. The Gryffindor common room. Surprisingly, my father did not resent me for not being in Slytherin. I think that's partly because he himself married a Ravenclaw and Grandfather Lucius never forgave him for that. I got to my dormitory and threw myself onto my bed. More angry thoughts filled my mind. After four years and **_**now**_** she decides to tell me she likes me? And she's **_**surprised **_**when I get a girlfriend? What, did she expect me to hang around all my life, waiting for her? **_**But then, **_**said a reasonable voice in my head**_**, you could've asked her… you can't only blame her…**_** I forced these thoughts out of my head and pummelled my pillow. Rose Weasley - beautiful, smart, funny, Quidditch mad, sensitive, understanding, forgiving, but also fiery, and fierce. She takes nothing from anyone. She is the perfect girl. And why, why did I have to tell her I like Amanda!!? I clearly don't! Fool, Scorpius, fool! **

**At that moment, Albus entered the dorm. I sat up, tensed, but he just said "Hey, man."**

"**Er…hi" he started getting ready for bed. "Um, Al, you do know who I am right? I mean I kind of dumped your cousin… or hasn't she told you?"**

"**Yeah, she told me" he looked slightly puzzled.**

"**So why aren't you hexing me? I thought the Weasleys and Potters were like some massive clan?"**

"**Well, the rest of them are. Me… well it's Roses business whether she likes you or not. I'm staying as out of it as possible."**

"**And the others?" I said with slight apprehension in my voice.**

"**Oh yeah, they all hate you. I'd stay away from them for a while. Especially James."**

**I slumped back on the pillows. Great.**

**------**

**When I got downstairs in the morning I regretted it immediately. Oh, no, it wasn't her family. It was**_** her**_**. Just her. The 4th**** years had a free period (for some reason or other) and I woke up a little late, so everyone was already at breakfast. Rose was still in her pyjamas, and her face was a bit red and blotchy. It did nothing to detract from her beauty. She is not obviously beautiful, and surprisingly, that doubles her sex appeal. She has a curvy figure, and though once she complained about it, she seems happy enough with her body now. Her skin is ivory, but rather than rosy cheeks, she has a pale golden glow. It is not entirely flawless, but that really doesn't matter. Her eyes are brown, but more than that. They are like a very pretty and mesmerising parch o quicksand, not only in colour, but they seem to draw you in. Her hair, unlike the rest of the family's, is reddish brown, not entirely aflame, and it flows freely to her shoulder blades in soft waves. Her mouth is perfect. And it's good at other things too. She was reading a book as I came in. I made a noise and she closed the book. I could read the title.**

"**The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" I had never had the stories read to me myself. I've only heard of them.**

"**Yeah" she said in a watery voice. "Happy endings, you know."**

**I made to leave, but she stood up.**

"**Scorpius, would you mind not telling anyone what happened? I would appreciate that."**

"**Rose, how could you-- I mean, yeah, sure, don't worry."**

"**Thanks." she gave me a weak smile, and walked up the girls stairs. My head, my heart, and my soul were screaming " I love you, I love you, I love you" but not a word came out my mouth.**

_**x-Rose-x**_

**As I came out of the portrait hole, I as still a bit shaken by my 'encounter' with Scorpius. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the hottie until I bumped into him.**

"**Hey Chris. How've you been?"**

"**Ok. And you?" he looked concerned. Maybe Alex is right. Maybe I should check him out.**

"**Fine" I lied, puzzled.**

"**I heard what happened with you and Malfoy." he explained.**

"**How!?"**

"**Umm… the divine art of listening at doors."**

"**Chris!" things were suddenly a bit awkward between us. "Um, well yeah, I um…. Transfiguration…" I trailed off uselessly.**

"**Yeah, me too… D.A.D.A"**

"**Dada?" I smirked, and we both burst into peals of laughter.**

"**Bye, Chris" I said giggling.**

"**Yeah… I'll see you" and he carried on down the corridor, chortling.**

"**Hey. So what was that about?" Luci's voice startled me.**

"**Oh! Oh my God, Luci, do not do that!"**

"**Sorry. couldn't resist. So…"**

"**That was possibly my one way ticket to moving on."**

"**Oh?" she said, interested.**

"**Yeah… it's been a while since Gryffindor last had a party. I think it's time we liven things up again." I turned to Luci to see a wicked smile spreading across her face. She's always been a party girl.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once again you guys are great. And perfectly capable of clicking that little review button, I'm sure xx **


End file.
